


I'm just curious, is it serious?

by Skamzombie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, evaks wedding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: “Wait a second” Ingrid eyed them both again, her eyes roaming Vilde’s face, and then Eva’s. “Are you two...are you together?”Vilde opened her mouth to say something but before she could-“Yes, yes we are.” Eva said nodding her head defiantly.OR the one where Even and Isak are getting married, Vilde and Ingrid used to date, and Eva and Vilde are pretending to....but the question is how exactly serious is their pretending?Inspired by Curious by Hayley Kiyoko <3





	I'm just curious, is it serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves <3 i wrote this fic for the Hayley Kiyoko w/w challenge and it's based on [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXTzMOmmEfE)curious by hayley kiyoko (my own little fun adaptation inspired by the song) 
> 
> Happy International women's day my love. I love girls so so so much and this day means a lot to me but not just cos there are so many incredible women in my life but also because this was the day my girl Julia [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/) was born. happy birthday my love you're one of the most beautiful people i know <3 <3 <3 
> 
> A big big big thank you to beautiful Caroline for betaing this for me <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this angels i love you and you're so incredible keep fighting and keep shining <3 i hope this makes you smile <3

“No absolutely not, nope nope nope nope nope”

“Vilde please”

“No Isak I’m not going, no siree”

Isak sighed into the phone and vilde could practically see him rolling his eyes at her on the other end.

“Vilde fucking hell you’re coming to the goddamn wedding, stop being a baby”

“I'm NOT being a baby!” Vilde squealed, stomping her foot. “What, im not?” she said to the little orange cat looking up at her with judgmental eyes.

“Vilde, listen we had to invite ingrid-”

“You did not”

“WE DID! She’s Even’s cousin, we had no choice” Isak groaned, clearly over this conversation.

Vilde shook her head, despite knowing the gesture was useless. “I’m not going if she’s going to be there, i'm just not.”

“Fy faen Vilde! So you dated in high school for a bit and it didn’t work out, so what? Isn’t it about time you just got over it?”

Vilde forced herself not to scream at the question. Okay, sure, maybe he had a point. It had been 9 years since Ingrid reached into Vilde’s entire being, and pulled out her heart just so she could stomp on it with the pink leather heeled sandals Ingrid borrowed that one time and never returned. _Ever_. but still. It was ingrid.

The name itself brings Vilde back to the smell of peach iced tea and watermelon lip gloss. To the warmth of Ingrid’s soft fingers intertwined in hers. Her long brown hair tickling Vilde’s skin as she kissed every inch of her body, her heart pressed against hers. Her smile, her laughter, her warmth wrapped around her. The feeling of being in love.

It was a feeling Vilde didn’t think she would ever have again.

And _that_ is why she can’t go the “goddamn” wedding.

“I’m sorry Isak, you wouldn’t understand. I just….i can’t go.”

Suddenly the earth shook.

Okay well, at least it _felt_ like the world was shaking when Isak’s long string of one syllable words began to leave his mouth.

Vilde cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear.

“What? No you can’t jus-” there was a shuffle on the phone and then finally-

“Vilde!”

“Even!” Vilde smiled, hearing the warmth in her friends voice.

“How are you?”

Vilde leant down and picked Pumpkin up and cuddled him in her arms, shifting her phone to the space between her neck and shoulder “oh, i’m wonderful”

“That’s great Vilde” Even replied, but she could tell in his voice, he didn’t believe her. He always had that talent. Hell, that’s how he even got her to come out to him when she couldn’t even tell herself that everytime Ingrid touched her she felt her world exploding into a million colours.

God that was such a gay thing to say.

“Hey I’m sorry about Isak by the way. You didn't hear it from me but-” suddenly there was a lot of movement on the other end and then Even’s voice grew into a whisper “he’s turning into a bit of a bridezilla”

Vilde giggled. “I mean i guess i can’t blame him, if anyone ever wanted to marry me, it would be the most important moment in my life too”

Vilde wanted to slap herself at the sound of her own words. If Eva was here she would have made her suck on a green snake lolly for being self deprecating again.

Vilde hates green flavours. Eck.

“Vilde you know your day will come” Even said sweetly on the other end. The pity just made Vilde more sad and guilty. Here she was making a beautiful couple feel bad for her own tragic love life. She was the worst.

And there was more self deprecation, which is why-

“I just can’t come Even, I hope you understand”

“I do Vilde, i do but- “

Suddenly Even was cut off by a shout in the background, “EVEEEEN you fucking better tell me now, that you did _not,_ tell magnus he could SING AT OUR WEDDING”

Even winced, “please Vilde, just consider it? Please?”

Vilde stared at the window “i just can’t Even”

“I hope you change your- oh fuck he’s going through the drawer i kept my vows in, i gotta go, love you and i’ll see you at the weddi- ISAK NO”

“Love you too” Vilde sighed as the line went dead.

She looked down at pumpkins big brown eyes staring up at her and she shook her head.

“Im not going”

Pumpkin tilted her head in question.

“I mean it. I’m not going. No. no no no no no i'm not doing it Pumpkin. There is no way i’m going to that wedding”

 

“I can’t believe i’m going to this wedding” Vilde groaned, tossing her head back against the cushioned airplane seat.

“I can. It’s Isak and Even, Even and Isak. we love them!” Eva said cheerfully, bumping Vilde’s elbow in the seat next to her.

“Who said you got to have the window seat Eva?” Vilde asked ignoring her.

Eva grinned “don’t avoid the subject. You gave in because Even helped you get in touch with your gayness and because Isak is practically your brother.”

Vilde wrinkled her nose “more like _your_ brother”

Eva raised her little plastic airplane cup “no gross, that would make you and I related and also he doesn’t talk to me like I peed on his tamagotchi when we were 8”

“Ew eva!”

Eva laughed.

“Anyways isn’t it like we’re related anyway? We’ve been best friends forever. You know everything about me”

Eva’s smile faltered for a second before she nodded “yep, thats me” she took a long sip of-

“What are you even drinking?”

“I don’t know, whatever Astrid gave me”

“Astrid?”

“The hot flight attendant.” Eva waved at a woman caring to another passenger down the aisle.

Vilde rolled her eyes.

“Hey don’t roll your eyes at me! I bet Noora thinks she’s hot too”

Suddenly Eva leans forward to type in her phone ferociously until it pinged back. “Ha! See. _beautiful smile_. The Noora Satre stamp of approval” Eva smiled before turning around in her seat to wave at Noora, and Chris, two rows behind them.

“I can’t believe sana had to catch a flight with the boys, how boring. Okay yes yousef is technically her boyfriend but still, _how boring_.”

“Eva, do you ever think it’s weird that like, two of our friends are getting married and we’re just….still single?” Vilde blurted, not even looking up. Her hands playing at the edge of her skirt.

Eva sits up, her hand softly taking one of Vilde’s and holding it in hers. Her fingers capturing every single one of Vilde’s and holding them there, calm, safe and tethered to another.

Vilde looks up and sees the eyes, the colour of stormy clouds, gazing into hers, full of honesty and kindness and the emotion nearly tears her in half.

“Vilde, listen to me. You are the most warming, loving, compassionate soul i know. You light up a room just by being in it. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Vilde bit her lip “you really think so?”

Eva’s eyes dug deeper, grew more intense and held her gaze stronger as she nodded meekly “it’s the only thing i’ve ever been sure of” she mumbled.

Vilde smiled.

She may be alone, but she had her best friend. _Eva_ , her Eva; who had been with her through every single heartache, every single tear and every time she asked herself why she even bothered with anything.

Her Eva who made every single second feel brighter.

“I love you Eva” Vilde grinned at her friend, her heart warming at the touch of her hand in hers.

“I love you” Eva said softly, before quickly shaking her head and releasing Vilde’s hand. “Anyway, so you’re seeing ingrid again, who cares?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Vilde shrieked, causing a man next to her to glare. “Sorry” she whispered.

“Because you haven’t dated in 9 years”

“You are forgetting that one time in paris 2 years ago.”

Eva raised her eyebrows “really we’re going there now? Vilde honey please don’t go there”

“It was so romantic eva!”

Eva groaned.

“It was like fate, bumping into each other in the street, our eyes met, we both laughed awkwardly. Next thing we know we’re drinking wine and sharing a cheese platter. I accidentally spilt some wine on my shirt, so we go up to her room. Her hands graze the stain and there is a spark a spark neither of us can deny and then when our lips touch-”

“I think i'm going to be sick”

“Eva! It was one of the most romantic nights of my life.”

“Great, that’s great, do you need someone to remind you what happened next?”

“Evaaaa”

“She left you in the middle of the night and then the next day you get a text from her telling you she’s engaged to someone else.”

“Why must you always focus on the negatives Eva?” Vilde crossed her arms.

“Well someone’s got to.”

Vilde stared at her friend, her long auburn hair pulled into a bun, her long dancer legs covered in worn old jeans Vilde wouldn’t be caught dead in. yet of course Eva was more beautiful than she could ever be, and the two were so different sometimes Vilde wondered how they even worked.

But they did.

“Why do you even hate Ingrid so much? You two were best friends once, i mean before you took jonas from her.”

Eva snorted bitterly. “Okay firstly. _I_ took nothing from _her_. And two she broke your heart, kicked you out of your own russ and then pretended that you never existed for the rest of high school”

“She was just scared of coming out!”

Eva shrugged “i don’t care, she hurt you”

Vilde looked down, her hands itching, her stomach lurching, the voice in her head trying to tear the walls of her mind down at every chance. “Im just scared.”

Eva took her hand again, her voice warm and soft as she says “I know. But it will be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Eva’s soft fingers suddenly brushed against her chin, turning her to look at the face of the person she trusts more than anyone else in the world.

“I’m here okay? I will do everything I can to make sure she doesn’t hurt you. I got you”

Vilde smiled and nodded “okay”

They sat in silence for a moment, Vilde refusing to let go of Eva’s hand, and Eva not making any moves to take her hand back.

Eva’s snort broke the silence.

“How fucking Even is it to fly everyone out to god damn Verona for a wedding though?”

 

“Evaaaa Vilde!” Even greeted them in the hotel lobby. “What do you think?” he asked raising his arms around the hotel.

“It’s supeeeer romantic and extra just like you” Eva bit back.

Even laughed “i’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should, i say the exact same thing about Vilde.”

“Ah, then the highest of compliments huh?”

Vilde blushes and bows her head, trying to hide it with the curtain of hair that falls in her face.

“Anyway where is bridezilla?” Eva asks

“Fuck you i heard that” Isak said from behind them, causing Eva to squeal and jump into his arms.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED”

“I KNOW” Isak laughs, his cheeks going just as pink as Vilde’s.

“Vildeeeee” Isak half groans half shouts, as he smiles and pulls her into a hug. “I knew you would come”

“You know I love weddings”

Isak rolls his eyes “yeah yeah, plus everyone is here. And i’m the master of weddings”

“You’re the master of napping while i plan the wedding” Even butted in.

“Hey! I planned!”

Even raised his eyebrows in response. Vilde found herself feeling both oddly happy and jealous in seeing two people bounce off of each other in the way Even and Isak do. She found herself looking everywhere but them, her eyes landing on Eva, who was already looking at her. Eva rolled her eyes and smiled as she mouthed “people in love”

Vilde laughed, her stomach fluttering and warmth filling her veins.

“Okay I gotta go talk to Sana, but you will be there at the wedding rehearsal tonight right?”

Eva grinned “you know it, also who even has wedding rehearsals, oh my god that’s so cute”

“Shut it” Isak warned before walking off.

“I’ll see you guys tonight!” Even added, as he walked over to Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus who were looking oddly suspicious waiting for a car outside.

“He’s totally getting them to plan some kind of joke on Isak, i just know it.” Eva whispered in Vilde’s ear, her breath sending chills up her spine.

Vilde giggles, the question lost to her as she starts noticing the way Eva’s hair resembles the colour of autumn. Which is a dumb thought because how could a season be a colour? But it is and the colour is the colour of Eva’s hair. It makes her look and feel warm, comforting and bright like the light after the winter. She is torn at the edges but strong and beautiful in the centre, on the surface and everything in between like an autumn leaf.

Autumn was always Vilde’s favourite season.

“What are you looking at?” Eva asks and Vilde shakes her head.

“Nothing, nothing”

Eva smiles “I didn’t say you had to stop”

Something strange and warm floods through Vilde, but before she can even question it, something hits her.

Not something. A scent.

The smell of peach iced tea and watermelon lip gloss.

Vilde turns her head to see the same figure wrapped in a black leather jacket that broke her heart over and over again for the past 9 years. Her hair is chopped to her chin now, beautiful chestnut waves, that send goosebumps up Vilde’s arms. Her smile warm and captivating as she laughs at something all the way, across the room.

Vilde could stare at her forever.

Suddenly she turns her head, her mouth forming an o shape as she catches Vilde’s eye.

“Oh no” Vilde breaths.

“What is it?” Eva asks, trying to follow Vilde’s gaze.

“Oh fuck”

“Oh my god she’s walking over here EVA what do I do” Vilde whispers anxiously, grabbing onto Eva’s arm for dear life.

Eva wraps her free arm around Vilde, holding her close, as she pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her fingertips brushing Vilde’s face and causing her body to sing in response.

“I’m here okay it will be okay.”

Vilde smiles up at her, letting the gray in her eyes capture her completely and calm her into oblivion.

Which soon bit her in the ass when-

“Halla”

Vilde turned her head slowly at the voice that has stuck with her, for her entire life. The first voice she ever fell madly and completely in love with.

“Hi “ Vilde squeaked, her arm wrapping tighter around Eva’s.

“Hi ingrid” Eva smiled politely, her arm still wrapped around Vilde, holding her still, keeping her from falling into a puddle at Ingrid’s feet.

Ingrid looked between them unsurely before focusing completely on Vilde.

“Vilde, it’s been too long”

“Not long enough” Eva muttered.

Ingrid shifted, so her body was completely turned away from Eva. Vilde could practically hear Eva cursing her in her head.

“I was hoping i would see you. I- i’ve been thinking about everything and i really think we should talk sometime-”

“How’s your fiance?” Eva interrupted, her face serious in a way Vilde rarely saw on Eva.

Ingrid finally looked back at Eva. “we broke up. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Eva pulled Vilde against her tighter, which she was thankful for because she was extremely close to losing her footing.

“Wait a second” Ingrid eyed them both again, her eyes roaming Vilde’s face, and then Eva’s. “Are you two...are you together?”

Vilde opened her mouth to say something but before she could-

“Yes, yes we are.” Eva said nodding her head defiantly.

Vilde looked up at her with wide eyes. “Uh”

Ingrid narrowed her own. “Really?”

With a lack of anything better to do, Vilde nodded.

“Well, congrats i guess, I can’t say i’m surprised.”

“Y-you’re not?”

Ingrid glared at Eva “not in the slightest”

Eva rolled her eyes in reply.

“Vilde, i’ll talk to you tonight okay?” she looks at Eva before looking back at Vilde “we need to talk”

Vilde gulped before nodding.

And then at that, Ingrid walks away, leaving Vilde completely confused as to what the hell just happened.

 

“What the hell just happened?”  Vilde asked Eva as she plugged her curler into the powerpoint in their hotel room.

“Look before you say anything, you should be thanking me”

“ _Thanking you_?”

“I did you a favour”

Vilde shook her head “how was that a favour, she thinks we’re dating!”

“Vilde she wants you back. I can tell”

Vilde smiles, brushing her hair back, as her cheeks grow warm. “You really think so?”

Eva throws her hands in the air “and THIS is the problem.”

“HOW?” Vilde shouts.

“Wait what’s the problem?” Noora asks as her, Chris, and Sana enter the room.

“Ingrid wants Vilde back.”

“Yeah that's a problem” Chris agrees.

“It’s not a problem! That’s a good thing!” Vilde argues.

“Vilde she called you a slut in front of everybody, do you not remember that?” Sana asked.

“We were young and she was scared”

“Vilde, she broke your heart...repeatedly” Noora said softly, her blue eyes trying to reach hers but Vilde shakes her head.

“What if she’s changed?”

“She hasn’t changed” Eva said.

“But what if she has Eva?” Vilde pleaded. This was it. What if her and Ingrid were meant for each other. The lesbian Isak and Even. it was meant to be she knew it. This all made sense.

Eva sighed “okay how about this. By pretending to be with me, you can find out if she’s changed tonight.”

“You mean like a test?”

“I mean like, i’ll be your person” Eva’s eyes grew soft as they gaze into Vildes, causing her to lose her breath and her heart to beat faster and faster in her chest.  "I’ll always be your person.”

Vilde smiled back “okay”

“Hold up, You two are pretending to date??” Noora asks.

She shares a look with Sana and Chris which causes Eva to roll her eyes and Vilde to giggle nervously. They probably think the whole thing is just silly.

And it was but also, if it ended with her and Ingrid finally getting all of their problems sorted and coming back together, then it will be worth it right?

Eva’s laugh fills the room and it causes her to capture it, frame it and imbed the sound in her mind forever. It is the most comforting and beautiful sound Vilde has heard.

It will be worth it. It will always be worth it when Eva was involved.

 

“Do I really look okay?” Vilde asked for the millionth time as they walked into the ballroom, her heart racing with nerves.

“Vilde, you are the most beautiful person here” Eva said, smiling at her with light and warmth, causing Vilde to blush in reply.

She sighed, she knew Eva was just saying it but the words still tugged at her heart and it was confusing. It was all really confusing.

“Okay table 3, nice” Eva said as she pulled the chair out for Vilde to sit in. Vilde giggled “Evaaaa”

“What? Im extremely gentlemanly to my girlfriends” she passed her a glass of champagne. “don’t get used to it though, it’s temporary” she winked. And Vilde smiled in reply, but the words left something bitter in her mouth. She didn’t know what it was.

Eva’s her best friend. They were make believing. But, if they were pretending, why did the warm feeling in her chest and the flutter in her stomach feel so real?

Butterflies. Vilde can’t pretend butterflies.

“Oh what a joy! We’re at the same table”

Eva and Vilde looked up to see Ingrid sitting down across from them, a smirk on her face.

“I’m going to kill Isak” Eva mutters under her breath.

Vilde’s heart speeds up and not in a good way. Her palms feel itchy again and she feels like she’s going to be sick. The room won’t stop spinning and Ingrid’s smile pastes itself in her mind, sending her images of her lips against hers, her arms running down the skin of her belly, the words repeating in her head over and over again as she whispered into the crevices of her skin “you are my sky”. Vilde can’t breathe she can’t think she can’t feel anything but the feeling of not being good enough filling her up until all she sees is everything she did wrong.

Suddenly, fingertips graze hers, as Eva’s hand wraps around Vilde’s under the table, the touch sending her back to reality, grounding her, protecting her. Until all she feels is the warmth and the love flooding through Eva.

She turns to Eva, those gray eyes once again holding her captive, her soft beautiful lips mouthing “I got you”.

Vilde’s world grows softer, brighter, quieter until all that is left is her and Eva. just them. Alone in the world.

Until Jonas’s god damn clinking glass ruins it.

“Uh i’m the best man”

Eva rolls her eyes causing Vilde to laugh. She could feel Ingrids gaze on her, hot and warm and it made her duck her head nervously.

 “Firstly i want to thank you all for coming here to help celebrate my boy’s love. he’s marrying someone who’s trash for romeo and juliet so uh, thanks for giving us an excuse to come to Italy, man”

“Ha ha” Isak says from the table.

“No seriously, Isak and Even, their love is something nothing else can compare. Even, you saved my best friend. You did. Without even knowing it and he saved you back. And the thing is you keep doing it.”

Eva looks at Vilde, her eyes holding hers and the world growing smaller and smaller around them.

“And that’s what love is. Making each other better, safer, loved throughout all of it. The bad the good the everything in between. You hold on to each other and you don’t let go. You never let go.”

Eva’s finger twitches and Vilde’s feels it. Becoming more and more aware of the hand she’s holding, the fingers tangled in hers, the feeling of Eva attached to her, tethered and holding onto everything she is.

“It’s the kind of love everyone in the room can see, and feel and want. It’s the kind that lights up and makes you feel warm whenever you are near it. It’s the love that causes you to see nothing but each other. Just each other.”

Vilde smiles and Eva smiles back, her lips pink, and soft and blossoming. Gosh Vilde never noticed her lips before. Or wait that’s a lie. Of course she had. _Of course_ she had.

“You’re lucky to have each other. That person. The person you know you can feel with you no matter how far apart you are. The person you think about when you’re scared or stressed or worried, the person who is always there. Who you want to always be there.”

Eva smiles and tugs at her skirt gently. Vilde tries not to notice the softness of her bare thigh and the way it makes her skin tingle and her heartbeat race.

“I love you guys and Isak, i’m proud of you. You keep hustling those grown up points man”

Eva leans in to say something, her eyes roaming Vilde’s body causing Vilde to tug nervously at the tulle of her dress. “Vilde, I-”

“Vilde can we talk now?” Vilde looks up to see Ingrid standing next to her, her fingers on her arm and it gives Vilde a thrill.

How can it not? It’s Ingrid. The girl she first loved. The girl she probably will always love.

Vilde looks back at Eva who is looking down at her plate and waving her hand dismissively. “Go on, I'm fine”

Vilde hesitates.

“Seriously go” Eva smiles but it doesn’t quite meet her eyes and it makes Vilde’s heart drop.

Eva’s hand lets go of hers, leaving Vilde free and weightless. Nothing to grasp, nothing keeping her grounded.

So she looks at Ingrid who smiles back. And it all floods through her. The touching, the feeling, the loving.

“Okay” she agrees, standing up and threading her hand in Ingrid's, letting her pull her away from Eva, away from the party and into the bathroom.

The sound of the lock clicks and suddenly Ingrid’s hands are on Vilde’s hips, her lips pressing against her own, filling her body with a hunger she forgot she had. She lets Ingrid press against her, feel her breasts against her breasts, her heart on her heart, her lips on her neck, trailing down down down. Suddenly she’s being lifted onto the sink and Ingrid’s fingers are trailing down the front of her dress and it’s been so long since she felt this, had this, needed this and it feels so good so so so good. Images fill her mind of Ingrid kissing her for the first time, of hands in her hair, lips on her neck, the smell of peach iced tea, watermelon lip gloss and the feeling of being wanted.

Wanted. But not loved.

Vilde stills. No.

“What is it? Vilde I missed you. It’s okay I missed you”

Her lips touch her again but all it feels is wrong. It’s all wrong. This isn’t sunlight and autumn and the feeling of autumn leaves falling in her hair.

This is not what Vilde wants anymore. This isn’t it.

Vilde pulls back again “no, i don’t miss you”

Ingrid looks like she has been slapped. “What? What is this?”

Vilde shrugs.

“Is it Eva?” Ingrid laughs at Vilde’s silence. “Come on, it’s not serious”

Suddenly something inside Vilde clicks, she sits up straight, letting the pain and the heartache and everything she kept tricking herself into holding onto for years finally flood out of her body out of her fingertips and into the drain.

Ingrid furrows her brows “what? Is it serious?”

Finally Vilde pushes Ingrid away with one shove of her hand, before fixing her dress and hopping down from the sink.

She steps forward, so close she could finally smell the bitterness of the peach and the fading smell of the watermelon. “Very” she says before walking out of the bathroom and away from her first love, once and for good.

She was ready to move on and to finally open her eyes.

And as she walked into the party, the room filled with the sound of YMCA playing, her eyes did just that.

Standing in the middle of the room, spinning around in her short red dress was Eva, her auburn hair swaying and hitting the beautiful skin of her shoulders as she danced and it caused the stars in the sky to gasp at the sight. It caused vilde’s heart to leave her body and dance alongside her right where it belonged. With Eva.

 _Her Eva_. Her best friend, her person, her world, her everything.

It was always Eva.

It has always been Eva.

Vilde was blinded by the idea of loving your first, that she ignored the feeling in her gut, the beating in her chest, the way the world kept turning and lighting up at the mere sight of _her_.

She had wasted so much time. But no more.

She walked onto the dance floor, dodging limbs and figures moving alongside her, brushing past Magnus’s arms in a gesture to dance, and weaving through all the people around her until she was right there. In front of her.

“Vilde” Eva smiles when she sees her, a question in her eyes, looking behind her. Vilde knows what she’s looking for so she shakes her head.

She smiles, as she reaches out, takes, Eva’s hand in hers and pulls her closer, causing Eva to grin right before Vilde presses her lips against her and lets the world turn into an array of sunlight. Lets everything around them slow down and become nothing but them. Just them.

Her lips are warm, soft and she tastes like the way the sun feels on her skin in the morning, the way honey tastes on the tip of your tongue, the sugar cascading in your mouth from one lick to an explosion of sweet sugary warmth.

Eva giggles when they break apart, her arms pulling Vilde closer and tighter against her. “About time” she murmurs into her skin.

Vilde smiles back. “I had some stuff to work through first” she shrugs.

Eva uses her fingertips to pull Vilde’s face back against hers, letting the sun and the honey come back to her lips. “I’ve only been waiting forever” she says against her mouth.

“Haven’t we all?” Noora laughs beside them causing Vilde to hide her face in the curve of Eva’s neck.

“What are you talking about noora?” Eva asked, her fingers threading in Vilde’s hair. It was a good feeling. A great feeling. It was right. It had always been right.

“Just about the fact that you’ve been in love with each other forever” Sana replies.

Eva blushes, causing Vilde to grin.

“I guess we have” Eva says softly, making the pink on her cheeks mirror Vilde’s.

“Yeah” Vilde says as she looks at the sunlight, the autumn leaves, the honey, the stars and everything in between in front of her and knows deep in her heart that this is is. This was what she has been waiting for, and it was right beside her this whole time. “I guess we have.”

And then she lets the autumn leaves fall around her and wrap her up until all she can feel is the feeling of Eva; and never having to be curious about what it’s like to be kissed by autumn, ever again.


End file.
